First kiss
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy likes Gabriella. Gabriella likes Troy, but, they don't tell each other. Will they start a relationship together or will they hide their feelings? TG previously known as twosecretauthors
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella waited impatiently at the train station for her best friend, Troy Bolton, who had gone on holiday with his family. Gabriella had been bored out of her skull without Troy. She was not saying that the whole summer was a disaster. There were some good things in it. For one thing, Gabriella liked writing letters to Troy, telling him how she had fallen in love with him. She did not send them to Troy for two reasons. One was that she was too shy and the other was that she knew that Troy would not fall in love with her.

"Gabi!" a voice called.

Gabriella spun around and saw the familiar pair of blue eyes that she could drown herself in. Before Gabriella could saw a word, Troy had pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you, Troy," Gabriella said.

"I missed you, too, Gabi," Troy smiled. He could not believe how fast he had fallen in love with his best friend. He wanted to ask her out right there, but, he did not do so, thinking that he would be rejected. Instead, he asked. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Gabriella told Troy.

"Good," Troy said. "Let's hang out tonight. Swimming at your house. You've got the largest pool in the town."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight," Gabriella said. "Your parents are waiting for you, now."

"I think I'll walk home with you," Troy said. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"But, what about your parents?" Gabriella asked.

Troy turned to his parents, who was waiting for Troy by a cab. "I'm going to go home with Gabi, okay?" Troy called. They nodded and got into the cab. "See, that's settled."

The two best friends walked home together. Troy had slung his hand loosely over Gabriella's shoulder and had his other hand stuck into his pocket. They laughed and joked about the times that they had spent together since they were small kids on their way home.

That evening, Troy went to the Montez house. Mrs. Montes showed him out to the pool where Gabriella was already waiting for him in her bikini. Troy crept up behind her. Gabriella had not noticed Troy and screamed when he pushed her into the water.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy laughed as he jumped into the water. The two chased each other in circles around the pool, grabbing each other's legs and pulling them under the water. Troy realized that Gabriella was the only one who could make him feel at ease during the biggest crisis.

After they had dried up and had finished their dinner, they walked out to the pool again. Gabriella walked along the edge of the pool, with Troy next to her. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were blue. If they had been a couple they would have been kissing each other at the moment, because, it was a romantic night.

"So, Troy," Gabriella said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Since when do you have to ask for my permission before you ask me a question?" Troy laughed.

"Since you turned out to be the hottest guy in school and all the other girls hate me for hanging out with you," Gabriella answered.

"What did you say?" Troy asked.

"I said that the other girls don't like me hanging out with you," Gabriella replied.

"You said that I was hot," Troy said. He grinned realizing that the girl he had fallen in love with had thought that he was hot.

"I did," Gabriella said, blushing. "But, that is the truth."

"Thanks," Troy grinned. "You know, most guys would kill to be me right now."

"Why is that?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I'm hanging out with the prettiest girl in school," Troy shrugged, looking away.

"Thanks," Gabriella said as her heartbeat got faster. The guy she had fallen in love with thought that she was pretty.

"So, what were you going to ask me, anyway?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Why aren't you dating anyone Troy?" Gabriella asked. "I mean, you have the entire female population of East High Academy drooling over you, but, you're still single."

"Maybe, it's because the girls who drool over me isn't the girl that I have fallen in love with," Troy answered. "What about you? Why aren't you dating anyone?"

"Because, I've fallen in love with a guy," Gabriella replied. "But, that guy has fallen in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry, Gabi," Troy said. "We're in the same boat here."

They continued to walk around the pool in silence, each one absorbed in their own thoughts. Suddenly Gabriella tripped and nearly fell into the pool. Troy grabbed her waist to avoid her falling into the pool.

"You okay?" Troy asked, quietly.

"Yeah," Gabriella whispered. "Thanks."

"No problem," Troy replied, softly.

Troy did not let go off Gabriella's waist. Gabriella was feeling nervous. Their faces were barely an inch apart.

Troy could not stand it any longer. The lips he had longed to kiss were not that far away from his own. One move! That was all he had to do. One move!

Slowly, Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips, gently. Surprised, Gabriella responded by wrapping her arms around Troy's neck. Troy pulled away, slightly.

"I've fallen in love with you, Gabriella Montez," Troy whispered, smiling.

"I've fallen in love with you, too, Troy Bolton," Gabriella smiled.

They kissed each other happily, realizing how good it felt to have the other's hands wrapped around them, in the moonlight.


	2. AN

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews. This was a one shot story, but, I've started two other High School Musical stories. So check it out! And submit reviews if you like it. Thanks. **

**Bye!**

**Annie**


End file.
